


Floating to the pod

by SofConMac



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Alien Abduction, F/M, Gasmask, Gentle Fdom, Hypnosis, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Multi, Narrative, No gravity, Rape, Science Fiction, [script offer], encasement, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofConMac/pseuds/SofConMac
Summary: [This script](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262943) narrates the abduction of the listener by alien robots who bring him in a large spaceship, and then enclose him in a tiny pod where his memory is whipped out, and then he is sedated. Although the action is scary, the general ambience is dreamy and floaty, and the listener feels love and well-being, because he is hypnotized and perhaps also drugged. It is also erotic, as the aliens/robots are depicted as beautiful feminine creatures (imagine [this]( https://previews.123rf.com/images/chastity/chastity1203/chastity120300228/12744680-ilustraci%C3%B3n-de-un-robot-femenino-aislado-en-un-fondo-blanco.jpg), but golden and black instead of silvery and with wide golden eyes sending hypnotic patterns), maintain permanent physical contact with the listener, and, at time, stroke him everywhere including the place you are thinking about, you naughty boy. But there is no… happy end for now. Let say that the listener is prepared for later use…
Relationships: Fdom/Msub
Kudos: 8





	Floating to the pod

**Author's Note:**

> The script fits into my “[being humans]( https://pastebin.com/k6x2Xu2h)” background. There is nothing to know about the background to enjoy the script/audio, and it is intended to be enjoyed as a standalone. But, it can also be seen as a prequel to an older script of mine, “welcome to the pod” that was voiced both into [F4M]( https://www.reddit.com/user/SofConMac/comments/8vgugo/f4m_background_sfx_added_welcome_to_the_pod_ai/) and [M4F]( https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/8zu9rb/m4f_script_fill_welcome_to_the_pod_ai_scifi/) audios. In this script, the voice is a narrator, while in “welcome to the pod” it is an AI speaking to the listener. So, the voices can be different, it is not a problem. I’m not sure there are many scripts with both [rape] and [denial] tags, by the way… This is quite twisted, don’t you think?
> 
> I will indicate in brackets what is going on for the reader. Some indications in brackets also concern what the listener will (perhaps) think or what a third party can think.
> 
> Words in (parentheses) correspond to parallel lines of thought. I mean that, at some moment, the narrative divides into parallel branches. You can just read the script as is, perhaps alternating intonation to let the listener feel the difference, or record separately and then layer them, or do things otherwise just the way you see fit. Or just record the words and let me do all the editing.
> 
> I do not request sounds FX to be added. I think I can add them myself. If you want to add them yourself, go ahead. In this case, it is perhaps advisable to discuss this with me first, I made a background for “welcome to the pod”, and I feel like, reusing it here would make a lot of sense. If you do not want to have SFX added to your voice, please, tell me, there is no problem: it is your voice, it is your choice. If you want to change things in the script, go ahead. If you think it is OK, but needs corrections, go ahead.

[The listener is supposed to lie down in his bed. The voice is feminine, and gently dominant, and, of course, hypnotic. Enjoy every word you say, its full meaning. Soon, the listener will be in a maze, and you will be his tether line. He can only trust you through the story. Also, the tether can be seen as a leash, of course; and the fact the he trusts you does not imply that you need to be honest with him.]  
[joyful, friendly]  
Ready for a treat?  
A nice story?  
Do you like the stories I tell you?  
I bet you do…  
Mmmh, let see… OK.  
A nice story tonight.  
But first, I want your attention, all your attention.  
I want you to concentrate all your mind on the story.  
Don’t listen to me while playing games...  
No. You need to give me all your attention.  
[slower and slower]  
All your attention.  
The best is to lie down, on your bed, in the dark.  
OK?  
[slow, warm. Imagine his mind getting cloudy.]  
Turn off the light.  
No more light.  
Lie down.  
Lie on your bed.  
Lie in the dark.  
Your bed.  
Darkness.  
Warm, soft, darkness.  
Good.  
Soft, warm, dark.  
Good.  
You are about to sleep.  
[reassuring. A bit casual for the last time]  
No, it’s OK. I’m here.  
You will have your story.  
[back to trance]  
Do not fear.  
Do not calculate.  
It’s OK.  
Do not think.  
It’s OK.  
Just, follow my voice.  
Listen to my words.  
Repeat them in your mind.  
Do not think.  
Let it go. (Dark.)  
Blank mind. (Warm.)  
Heavy lids. (Soft.)  
Limp body.  
All limp.  
Heavy.  
Blank.  
Heavy lids.  
Heavy lids.  
Heavy, heavy lids.  
You want to close your eyes.  
You need it so much, but…  
… Something prevents them from closing.  
I prevent them from closing.  
But, I won’t do that for long.  
Poor thing.  
Blank.  
Heavy.  
Warm.  
Dark.  
Heavy lids.  
Heavy, heavy lids.  
I will snap my fingers and,  
at the moment I snap them,  
you will close your eyes.  
You will fall asleep.  
You want to sleep so much.  
It will feel so good.  
To just, let, it, go.  
Heavy.  
Warm.  
Dark.  
Mmmh…  
Listen now, listen closely.  
I will snap my fingers,  
And, you will sleep.  
Listen.  
Listen carefully.  
[snap!] And you sleep.  
[snap!] You sleep.  
[snap!] Sleep.  
And my voice in you.  
Fondling you. Taking care of you.  
Good.  
Good.  
Good.  
[snap!] You sleep.  
(Good.)  
In your bed. (Dark.)  
In your bedroom. (Warm.)  
Your bedroom. (Soft.)  
The walls. (Silent.)  
The door. (Closed.)  
The window. (Dark.)  
Outside.  
(Darkness.)  
Soft, warm darkness.  
Good.  
Just continue sleeping.  
And just imagine.  
I'll give you simple words.  
Just imagine them.  
Just turn them into images.  
In your head.  
Yes.  
It is simple.  
The ceiling.  
Good.  
The window.  
Perfect.  
The door.  
Your bed.  
Your bedroom.  
The ceiling.  
The window.  
The window…  
Opening.  
[I don’t know if it is clear, but the listener perhaps is frightened by the opening windows so the voice brings him back into trance.]  
Shhhhhh…  
[snap!] Sleep.  
[snap!] Sleep.  
It’s OK.  
I’m with you. (No fear.)  
Listen to me. (No harm.)  
Just listen. (Let it happen.)  
Listen and let the images invade your mind.  
The window.  
Perfect.  
The window.  
Opening.  
Softly opening.  
Slowly opening.  
The window silently opening in the warm night.  
Perfect.  
It is dark outside. So dark.  
But, the air is warm. So warm.  
Balmy. Caressing you… from outside.  
Outside…  
Dark but…  
A shimmer.  
Golden shimmers.  
Strange golden shimmers.  
In the warm night.  
Floating.  
Gentle shimmers.  
From golden figures.  
Golden figures.  
Strange golden figures.  
Outside.  
Dancing.  
Slowly.  
Like faeries.  
Golden figures…  
Like alien faeries.  
And you want. ([almost inaudible] To come.)  
You want it so much.  
You want them.  
You want them to come.  
To come to you. ([almost inaudible] To come.)  
Come and visit you.  
Golden faeries.  
Alien golden fairies.  
Dancing in the night.  
Fireflies, bees, ladies.  
Golden ladies.  
Bees, faeries, dancing in the night.  
Nearing you. ([almost inaudible] Your cock.)  
You are so happy.  
So happy to see them.  
Coming. ([almost inaudible] Coming.)  
Slowly coming, entering.  
Slender figures, golden figures, golden faeries.  
Fireflies, dancing in the night. ([almost inaudible] Mating dance.)  
Dancing for you.  
In your bedroom. ([almost inaudible] You are naked.)  
Dancing around you.  
Making orbs…  
Mesmerizing slow movements. ([almost inaudible] Mating dance.)  
In silence.  
It’s so beautiful. ([almost inaudible] Arousing.)  
You can’t help but look at them.  
Your body is so heavy.  
So limp.  
And they dance for you.  
Gracefully making geometric figures.  
Like a kaleidoscope.  
They are so beautiful. ([almost inaudible] So attractive.)  
All shiny, golden and black.  
Golden limbs and black joints.  
Golden eyes and black faces.  
Black, smiling faces.  
Golden eyes, looking at you.  
Golden limbs, black joints.  
Gracefully moving.  
Golden hands, black palms. ([almost inaudible] Come in their hands.)  
Open toward you. ([almost inaudible] White on black.)  
Golden fingers, black fingertips.  
Nearing you. ([almost inaudible] Coming.)  
Touching you.  
Touching your face. ([almost inaudible] Being hers.)  
Softly.  
Gently.  
Golden eyes, looking at you.  
And you, looking at them.  
Golden light, entering you.  
Taking care of you.  
Calming you. Gently.  
Golden light, keeping you still.  
Under control. ([almost inaudible] You will come.)  
Golden light, with patterns.  
Dancing patterns, gently spiraling. ([almost inaudible] You will be hers.)  
Letting you know,  
That everything is OK.  
That you can follow them. ([almost inaudible] Obey.)  
That nothing bad will happen. ([almost inaudible] Obey.)  
Nothing but beauty. ([almost inaudible] … And you will come.)  
Dancing patterns, touching you, taming you, gently.  
Dancing patterns, helping you.  
Dancing patterns, spirals of gold, deep in your eyes.  
Spiral of gold, deep in her eyes.  
And you, following them.  
[Starting now, the listener will be bound and leached by the aliens, and then the abduction will take place, using some zero G device. If you thing about it, it is dreadful. But, everything is nice and beautiful. Perhaps, the listener in being drugged, or else they are very good at hypnotizing him and make him feel good. Sorry for the long comment, this is not a pause, just keep the rhythm.]  
Dancing alien faeries, floating around you.  
Dancing alien faeries, their hands touching you.  
Dancing alien faeries, their hands holding you.  
Warm and friendly hands, helping you.  
Taking the weight out of you.  
Patterns of light.  
Dancing in their eyes.  
Dancing in your eyes.  
Dancing in your mind.  
Making you feeling light… So light.  
Their hands holding you.  
Warm, gentle, friendly.  
Around your ankles.  
Around your wrists.  
Holding you.  
Making you light.  
So light.  
Weight disappearing.  
Disappearing.  
Hands touching your face.  
Soft, black fingertips.  
Smiling black faces.  
Golden eyes.  
Golden patterns.  
Dancing.  
And telling you. [patterns are speaking to him. He is deep into it…]  
And letting you know.  
That everything is OK.  
That there will be no harm.  
[the “friendly hands” are the cuffs. I hope it can be understood]  
That the cuffs are needed. (Friendly hands)  
Dancing patterns. (Holding you.)  
Telling you. (Warm and soft.)  
Letting you know.  
That the cuffs are needed. (It’s OK.)  
To hold you. (No harm.)  
To tether you.  
Golden light.  
Pouring into you.  
Her hands on your face.  
Forehead, cheek, chin, mouth. (Kissing her finger.)  
Before you realize it, you kiss her finger.  
Dancing light, weightless, weightless…  
Tether, cuffs, friendly hands. (Warm.)  
Holding you, tethering you. (Weightless.)  
Floating.  
Limp.  
Weightless.  
Floating with them, in your bedroom.  
Floating. ([almost inaudible] You will come.)  
Warm cuffs, holding your body.  
Warm hands, cuddling your body.  
Floating, weightless body.  
Caressing your face.  
And you kissing them.  
Their fingers, their palms. ([almost inaudible] milking you.)  
Some polymer.  
Some soft silicone. ([almost inaudible] you will come.)  
Sleek, smooth, warm, gentle.  
Made to avoid harm. ([almost inaudible] to make you come.)  
Warm.  
Warm.  
Warm eyes, cuddling your mind. ([almost inaudible] Obey.)  
Floating, weightless mind.  
Fireflies, alien faeries, golden light.  
Tethering you.  
Tethering your mind.  
Tethering your body.  
Out of the bedroom.  
Out of the window.  
Outside.  
Out…  
Side…  
Out…  
Out…  
In the dark.  
In the warm dark night.  
Deep, dark, night. (No streetlight.)  
Deep dark space. (No stars.)  
You float with them. (Golden faeries.)  
You dance with them. (Your limp body.)  
Making orbs.  
Slowly.  
Geometric figures.  
In the dark space.  
Warm, dark space.  
Tethered.  
Warm, dark hands. ([almost inaudible] milking you.)  
Cuddling your body. ([almost inaudible] You will come.)  
Warm golden eyes. ([almost inaudible] Obey.)  
Cuddling your mind. ([almost inaudible] Let go.)  
Spirals of love. ([almost inaudible] stare at them.)  
Love.  
Taking care of you.  
And you, slowly.  
Feeling happy. ([almost inaudible] aroused.)  
Feeling love. ([almost inaudible] arousal.)  
Feeling love for them.  
Feeling their love. ([almost inaudible] growing.)  
Their gentleness.  
Their help. ([almost inaudible] growing.)  
Helping you to fly.  
Tethered in the dark space. ([almost inaudible] growing.)  
And your love grows.  
Your love grows. ([almost inaudible] your cock.)  
Grows.  
And other parts too.  
Yes. Mmmmh. [A bit amused perhaps, but appreciative, gentle, not laughing at him.]  
Other parts.  
[A tiny bit of emergency: the listener realizes he is aroused, and he feels, I don’t know, fear, gilt, shame, whatever negative. the alien acts fast to stop negative emotions that could ruin the trance]  
Hands grabbing your face.  
And her face just in front of you.  
Spiraling eyes.  
Letting you know.  
That everything is OK. (everything is OK.)  
Absolutely OK. (Let go.)  
That there is nothing bad going on. (let it be.)  
That you should not feel shame. (Shame is stupid.)  
Shame is useless. (A hand on your cock.)  
Shame is harmful. (Grabbing your cock.)  
Shame is useless. (Stroking your cock.)  
Forget shame. (Fondling your cock.)  
Forget. (And then leaving it.)  
Forget. (Another one.)  
Forget. (A jolt of pleasure.)  
Forget. (Each time you hear it.)  
Forget. (A jolt of pleasure.)  
Forget. (Each time you obey to it)  
Forget. (A jolt of pleasure.)  
Forget. (Each time you  
Forget.  
And you Forget.  
You forget shame.  
You are just floating.  
Faeries  
Taking care of you.  
Faeries.  
Loving you.  
Faeries.  
Pleasuring you.  
Faeries.  
Leading you. (A square of light.)  
Tethering you. (Warm golden light.)  
Your limp body. (Bright light.)  
To this place (Inundating you.)  
A place in the sky. (And them.)  
Waiting for you. (Blinding you.)  
Welcoming you. (With beauty.)  
Golden patterns.  
Spiraling.  
Golden patterns  
Telling you:  
Welcome.  
Welcome.  
In this place of light. (Floating in it.)  
You will not be harmed. (Tethered.)  
You will be treated well. (Wrists and ankles.)  
You will receive help. (Your body.)  
Golden patterns (Into a bed.)  
Telling you: (A recess.)  
You are loved. (Made for you.)  
You are treasured. (Opening for you.)  
You are precious. (And closing back.)  
You will receive pleasure. (Strapping you down.)  
Just let them take care of you. (enclosing you.)  
Of your body. (Like a warm pod.)  
Of your mind. (Two red light.)  
Their swirling eyes. (in front of your eyes.)  
Taking care of you. (Coming from a mask.)  
Their beautiful hands. (Made to meet your face.)  
Gold and night. (Made to enclose your face.)  
Soft and warm. (A seal around it.)  
Grabbing. (To enclose you.)  
Taking care of you. (To interface you.)  
Fondling you. (Fondle your brain.)  
Giving you pleasure. (Fondle your mind.)  
The palm of their hands. (Lights for your eyes.)  
The tips of their fingers. (Phones for your ears.)  
So soft. (Air for your lungs)  
Golden patterns. (Robotic limbs around it)  
Patterns of love. (Articulated)  
Patterns of pleasure. (Opening themselves.)  
Patterns telling you. (Like a flower.)  
Patterns letting you know. (Surrounding you.)  
That you will come. (Touching you.)  
You will come. (Hugging you.)  
Patterns letting you know. (Pulling your head.)  
That you will come. (So gently.)  
You will come. (Into the mask.)  
You will come soon. (And the mask.)  
You will give. (Sealing itself.)  
You will give your seed. (So snugly.)  
You will give your seed soon. (on your face.)  
[personal comment: soon, but not now. And the faeries are gone! You are encased in a brainwashing machine/milking pod/automated brain chip inserter, in an alien spaceship somewhere in space. How owned do you feel?]  
Do not fear.  
You will be treated well.  
You will be fed.  
Light feeding your eyes.  
Sound feeding your ears.  
Air feeding your lungs.  
Do not fear. (the mask on your face.)  
Obey.  
Breathe in. (Feeding your eyes)  
It’s OK.  
Breathe out. (With patterns of red light)  
Everything is OK.  
Breathe in. (Swirling in your eyes.)  
The mask is on you now.  
Breathe out. (Swirling in your mind.)  
You are in the pod.  
Breathe in. (Dark red)  
Enclosed in the pod.  
Breathe out. (Soothing dark red)  
It’s OK.  
Breathe in. (Don’t be afraid.)  
You won’t be hurt.  
Breathe out.  
Do not fear.  
Breathe in.  
Nicely scented air.  
Breathe out.  
Beautiful patterns.  
Breathe in.  
Taking care of you.  
Breathe out.  
Bringing you  
Breathe in.  
Bringing you to  
Breathe out.  
Bringing you to [snap!] sleep.  
[pause]  
[snap!] sleep.  
[snap!] sleep.  
[pause]  
Good.  
Shhhh…  
Good.  
Nicely scented air.  
Bringing you to [snap!] sleep.  
Deep sleep.  
Sound sleep.  
Sleeping.  
You sleeping.  
You are sleeping.  
And listening to my voice.  
Listening to my voice telling you.  
My voice telling you it is OK.  
It is OK.  
This is not the end.  
This is not the end.  
You are sleeping.  
In the pod.  
In the mask.  
Strapped down.  
Encased.  
Under control.  
Under their control.  
Alien faeries.  
Golden robots.  
Taking care of you.  
Alien faeries.  
That brought you.  
In their ship.  
In their pod.  
In their mask.  
And the mask.  
Giving you.  
[snap!] sleep.  
[snap!] sleep.  
Good.  
And while sleeping.  
You still see.  
Red patterns.  
Dancing.  
Swirling.  
And at times.  
Forming a word.  
A command.  
Always the same.  
A simple command.  
And you feel.  
Deep into you.  
That you need to obey.  
That you want to obey.  
That obeying is the only normal thing to do.  
To thank them.  
Dancing alien faeries.  
For this journey.  
This beautiful journey.  
They gave you.  
They offered you.  
And you want to obey.  
To this word.  
To this command.  
But, you can’t hear it.  
You can’t see it.  
You can’t read it.  
You are so eager to obey.  
You crave to obey.  
This need is rising in you.  
So strong.  
So raw.  
So pure.  
You want it so, so much.  
And you look at it.  
You listen for it.  
And you try to hear it. ([inaudible] Forget.)  
To see it. ([inaudible] Forget.)  
Try, now, try harder. ([inaudible] Forget.)  
Listen, listen carefully. ([almost inaudible] Forget.)  
Yes do you hear it? ([almost inaudible] Forget.)  
This command. ([almost inaudible] Forget.)  
This simple command. ([very faint] Forget.)  
You’ll obey. ([very faint] Forget.)  
It’s so easy. ([very faint] Forget.)  
Your sleeping brain has understood. ([faint] Forget.)  
And it will process it. ([faint] Forget.)  
You have nothing to do. ([faint] Forget.)  
Nothing in facts. ([less faint] Forget.)  
It is so easy. ([less faint] Forget.)  
How did you arrive here? ([less faint] Forget.)  
Encased in here? ([less faint] Forget.)  
With this mask hugging you? ([less faint] Forget.)  
Some strange dream. ([normal] Forget.)  
[faint] Sleek hand on your cock. ([normal] Forget.)  
Incoherent. ([normal] Forget.)  
[faint] Faeries. ([normal] Forget.)  
Unraveling. ([normal] Forget.)  
[faint] Fireflies([normal] Forget.)  
As dreams do. ([normal] Forget.)  
[faint] Floating. ([normal] Forget.)  
When you wake up. (Forget.)  
But, you don’t wake up. (Forget.)  
You are sleeping. (Forget.)  
Comfy and cuddled. (Forget.)  
Looking at patterns. (Forget.)  
Dancing for you. (Forget.)  
Entangled in the sheets. (Forget.)  
As if it was straps. (Forget.)  
Your face in the pillow. (Forget.)  
As if it was a mask. (Forget.)  
Sleeping in your bed. (Forget.)  
In your bedroom. (Forget.)  
You are so comfy. (Forget.)  
You are so happy. (Forget.)  
Sleeping in your bed. (Forget.)  
Happily. (Forget.)  
Sleeping. (Forget.)  
Deeply. (Forget.)  
Sleeping. (Forget.)  
Comfortably. (Forget.)  
Sleeping. (Forget.)  
Dreaming. (Forget.)  
Damselflies. (Forget.)  
You have new clothing. ([faint] Forget.)  
Fireflies. ([faint] Forget.)  
You have a new belt. ([faint] Forget.)  
Patterns in the sky. ([Very faint] Forget.)  
But tight on your waist. ([Very faint] Forget.)  
Stars in the sky. ([Very faint] Forget.)  
But so nice. ([Almost inaudible] Forget.)  
Dancing. ([Almost inaudible] Forget.)  
The cuffs of your shirt. ([Almost inaudible] Forget.)  
[starting here, make a loop (I can do it myself) only containing “[snap!] sleep” again, and again, and again. It will progressively sound like a meaningless “pulse”, but the brain of the listener will catch the meaning. And obey (I hope). The loop starts at an almost inaudible level, and the goes louder and louder, until it reaches the normal level when the last “pulse” is said. At that moment, keep the loop at a normal level, for, say, ten iterations, then, let it fade away, very slowly. I can do all of that, of course.]  
Dreaming. ([Inaudible] Forget.)  
Well adjusted. ([Inaudible] Forget.)  
Golden shimmers. ([Inaudible] Forget.)  
And your wristwatch.  
Tight around your wrist.  
Dreaming.  
Incoherent dreaming.  
As usual.  
Sleeping.  
And feeling.  
This regular  
Pulse.  
[slower ad slower]  
This regular…  
Pulse…  
This…  
Regular…  
Pulse…

Pulse…

Pulse…

**Author's Note:**

> Additional remarks for performers (warning: spoilers!)
> 
> The words used and the general ambience are very warm and positive, as if what happens is a supernatural miracle, something beautiful and full of love. But, it is not: the guy is abducted by aliens, brought into a spaceship, enclosed in something that looks quite a lot like a casket, his brain is toyed with and then turned off. During the process, events happen that can be described as sexual assaults. Later (in the “welcome to the pod” script) the man will be milked for his seed, and a chip will be inserted in his brain. Put together and described flatly, what happens to the listener is dreadful. I use a nice and positive vocabulary because I enjoy to fantasize about such events, but also because this, and the nice warm hypnotic tone, correspond to the effect of chemicals or other means used by the aliens to tame their victim. 
> 
> On the other hand, the victim will, indeed, be brought back to his bedroom, with an additional thing at the back of his brain, but, well, besides that, in a good shape. And even the chip thing is not that bad, he is not zombified or anything, his mind will continue to exist. he will “only” receive advice, that will be very good, like, saving his life and the life of SO or family, making him rich and socially affluent, etc. So, he will follow it, more and more closely, less and less thinking about it, rewarded by life each time he obeys, so that his obedience becomes more and more mindless. In the end he’ll become an obedient drone, admittedly, but only after a long and, trust me, pleasurable process.
> 
> The “alien golden faeries”, are not exactly aliens beings but robots, send by the “atim elders”, real biological aliens, who do not want to directly interact with humans, because humans are violent and unruly. “Atim elders” are very ambiguous people that cannot be portrayed as good or bad. All considered, they can be seen as egoistic, but in the long run, they will save humanity and let it become a sentient species among others enjoying a citizen status in a pangalactic federation. But those future humans are quite different from us, biologically and psychologically, and I wrote things about them [here]( https://pastebin.com/k6x2Xu2h) and [there]( https://pastebin.com/1k20050S).
> 
> So, the “faeries” are robots, and he is in a state of cosmic love toward a set of appliances efficiently and automatically performing their task of abducting him and enclosing him in a brainwashing machine. The robots induce this state using various means, because it is a state of extreme vulnerability and acceptance of whatever they’ll do to him. His cosmic love is a part of an industrial scale process (do you really thing that there is only one pod?), and he is not even granted the fond memory of his experience. This is at the core of the creep that lies in this script. Also, as in other scripts of mine, the voice that pretend to be a narrator, a nice person telling stories, participates in the manipulation of the listener. So, yes, this is kinky.


End file.
